ROad trip to Hell
by Tremora 2
Summary: K this story is brought to you by me Tremora and my friend Raymond's Chick. It's a bb and ygo crossover and well i'll up date ASAP. Raymond's Chick please read
1. What's happening

Me: Hi again this is going to be my first crossover fic using Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade and it is also going to be co. written with Raymond's Chick.

Raymond's Chick: And hopefully you'll like it!

Ray: If your in it why wouldn't they?

Raymond's Chick: Thanks Ray Blushing

Me: There so far there is five pairings Raymond's Chick's charcter (Debbie/Deb)/Ray and My character Siobhain /Seto and Tara (a friend's character)/Kai and later Rye-den/ Bryan and Jon/ Hilary andRay can you do the disclaimer.

Ray: Sure Tremora. Tremora or Raymond's Chick do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade.  
  
It was summer break, well the last bell had just rung and now two best friends, Debbie who had mauve hair and greeny brown eyes and Siobhain who had brown hair and the same coloured eyes as her friend were waiting on the field for their boyfriends Ray and Seto and other friend Tara and her boyfriend Kai to arrive. Both Debbie and Siobhain had been best friends for over six years and friends with Tara five, and been going out with their boyfriends over one year, well Debbie had been going out with Ray more like two years.

"Why are they always late" asked a very impatient Debbie while sighing.

"It's only been like fifty five minutes since you last saw Ray. You're lucky you get to sit next to him in French the language of love. I get stuck with Tyson and Seto is in the forward class so I can't even look at him even Tara gets to have all her class with her boyfriend Kai and to sit next to him in most things the only time I get to sit or work with Seto is in Math and P.E. Life is so unfair." Said a very angry Siobhain,"And I think your step sister Vicky is after him" she added

"Vicky's after anyone but I think she really wants to break me and Ray up." Just then a pair of arms encircled Siobhain around the waist and the person who had hold of her started to kiss her neck, she knew it was Seto and turned around and kissed him full on the lips when they parted Seto who had short brown hair and piecing blue eyes said

"One I'm sorry I'm late but Joey, Mai, Bukara, Yami Bukara, Tea,Serecity, Duke, Tristan, Yami Marik, Marik and Yugi oh yeah and Yami Yugi have found out about that trip thing and wanted to tell me, to tell you they can come" Siobhain opened her mouth but was cut off "And before you say anything I don't know how they found out. Two Vicky might be after me but I don't like or love her. I only love you" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. So you were listening on our private conversation?" Siobhain said.

"Hey Seto you didn't happen to see Ray did you?" asked Debbie

"well, yes I " Seto was cut off by very out off breath Ray

"Hey Honey I know I'm late but Mariah, Bryan, Tala, Jonny,Robert,Lee,Max, Tyson and Hilary all said they can come on the trip thing with us I don't know how they found out though." Ray who had long black hair that he always had tired back in piece of material and gold eyes said. "It's ok Ray, and why do you boys just call it a trip thing?" asked Debbie just then Ray put his arms around her waist and Debbie put hers around his neck "Forget about that" he mouthed, they kissed, and they must have been kissing for about a minute when they finally parted gasping for breath a bit.

"Well now you two have quite finished are you two ready to go home." Said Siobhain.

"Yeah sorry, I guess we got carried away. Hey I just thought of something we're leaving for America in Three days" Said Debbie.

"Yep, shame it's only for five weeks as it's only the six week Holidays. Oh hang on we have to wait for Tara and Kai" Said Siobhain

"Well actually it's for as long as we want. And we don't have to wait there here. Oh and Mokuba can come can't he? It's just I don't like leaving him." Said Seto in a very cocky manner at first but when said about his brother is manner changed.

"Yes he can come. And what do you mean as long as we want?" Seto was just about to answer when Kai and Tara came up

"Hey, what's up?" Said Tara removing a piece of her long black hair and looking straight at Siobhain and Debbie with her light brown eyes

"Well other than every one we know wanting to go on the trip to America and Vicky getting on our nerves every things fine." Said Debbie while looking at the on come threat of Vicky with her short brown curly hair and brown eyes. Kai who nearly always remained silent at school anyway Said

"Oh no not her!" Running his hand through his two toned light and dark blue hair and his almost red eyes dimmed.

"Don't worry if Seto and I are here she'll be after him." Said a much-stressed Siobhain.

"But she won't be able to talk to me or you will she?"

"What do you mean" but before she could finish her statement Seto had put his arms around her and was kissing her.

"Hey, every one ready for Monday when we all go on the big trip? I found out about it by over hearing Seto talking to the principle about you were going on a trip that would have all stuff like history and P.E. and stuff like that so I told all our friends and said they can come." Said Vicky. Siobhain had stopped kissing Seto as soon as Vicky had said she what she had.

"You did what? But how are we going to fit about seventeen people in my Jeep along with all their stuff? And why were you listening to what Seto was saying to Miss English anyway?" asked Siobhain. "Well, I was going to ask Seto to see if he wanted to go on a date with me but then I saw Ray and was about to run up and ask him but he looked in my direction and saw me, I think and started running towards the field by which time Seto had gone so I thought I'd come and see if any one was up here." Vicky said so mater of factly while smiling at every one. Debbie glared at her before snapping

"You know Seto goes out with Siobhain and I go out with Ray so why would they go out with you?" Then Tara said just as Vicky was going to ask Kai.

"And I go out with Kai. So don't even think about it. Why don't you get yourself a boyfriend who doesn't already go out with some one?"

"'Cause that's no fun!"

"Whatever. I'm going home any one want a lift?"

"I thought every one was staying at mine tonight. Debbie?" Ray said

"Oh, yeah that's right" Said Debbie

"Can I bring Mokuba over he'll sleep in the car if he has to it's just."

"I don't like leaving him on his own. I know of course you can." Said Ray

"thanks"

"Can I come?" Asked Vicky

"No sorry no room left it'll be cramped as it is. I know since all our other friends are coming on the trip why don't you go see if you can stay with one of them tonight? After all it was you who invited them on the trip and any way were having a party and there's only enough room for six seven at the most and since Mokuba is coming there'll be no room, Sorry" Said Ray and all six of them walked off towards the car park.  
  
Me: Well that's it the next chapter as been started but ideas are welcome.

Raymond's Chick: Read & Review.

Tremora & Raymond's Chick: See you soon.


	2. Singing in the house

Tremora: Hi were here again and this chapter is going to be in dialog form so at the end tell us which you think is better. And now Raymond's Chick is going to tell you what we're going to be doing this chapter if she ever stops Kissing Ray!!

Raymond's Chick: O.k. Right this chapter is mostly set at Ray's house and we'll be having a singing karaoke contest thing with about seven characters. There so now Tremora will tell you who the main characters in this chapter are. Tremora: The characters are; Debs (Debbie), Ray, Tara, Kai, Siobhain, Seto and Mokuba at first anyway then he goes to bed and a charcter Called Gabbie who's is my little sister's character. Now Seto please do the disclaimer.

Seto: Anything for you Tremora. Disclaimer: Tremora or Raymond's Chick don't own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs they use.

Tara & Kai: Hi.

Ray & Seto: Hi

Tremora & Raymond's Chick: Hi, how did you get here?

Tara: Well I followed Kai and he followed Mokuba and.

Tremora: O.K. .O.K. we get it well on with the fic  
  
Chapter two   
  
Debs: So Ray what are we going to be doing? I mean we can't watch T.V. all night.

(They were all in Rays Car Debbie was wearing an eighties style top in mauve and a skirt in mauve to with a baby pink belt and pink boots that matched the belt and had claimed shotgun and very one else was in the back Tara was wearing a black top that had a red Phoenix on it with a dime skirt that came just above her ankles Kai was wearing his usual outfit as was Ray but Seto was wearing a T- shirt in dark blue and some dime jeans and a trench coat in white and Last of all Siobhain was wearing a sleeveless vest style top in white with some black stars on it and a pair of combat trusses in black that came to just blow her knee . They were going to pick Mokuba up and then go to Ray's house)

Ray: Well I thought we could do some karaoke. Everyone that includes you Kai.

Kai: What, you know I never sing.

Tara: Not even for me?

Kai: No. Not even for you. (Tara got very upset and her and Kai had big argument, but as soon as they got Mokuba they Stopped it, they didn't want Mokuba to see them arguing. Mokuba was wearing his usual cloths but in a different colour his coat was blue, his top was greenish and he like his brother was wearing a pair of dime jeans )

Mokuba: Hi guys.

Everyone other than Tara: Hi

Mokuba: Hey Tara what's wrong?

Tara: Nothing Mokuba I'm just a little tiered.

Mokuba: Oh, okay. Hey Siobhain are you and my bro' going to share a room at Ray's? (Siobhain was a bit shock and turned a very light pink.)

Seto: Mokuba.

Mokuba: What ?

Seto: It's none of your business. And you will be sleeping on the sofa so it doesn't matter.

Siobhain: Seto, Don't be a meanie if we share a room Mokuba can come with us and sleep on the floor. But if I were him I'd sleep on the sofa that way I could do what I want when we'd all gone to bed. (Siobhain winked at Seto as she said this)

Mokuba: Can I sleep on the sofa Ray? Please

Ray: Yup, if you want to. (They arrived at Ray's house and after about an hour they had set up the karaoke stuff and to every ones surprise Kai was up on the stage. Well a couple of tables) Kai: I'm really sorry Tara this is for you. (Music starts and Kai sings)

How the hell we wind up like this  
  
And why weren't we able  
  
To see the sighs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been to much of this  
  
But don't think it's to late Nothing's wrong  
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm going to make all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know your wandering when Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
That we could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror Nothing's wrong  
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm going to make all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know your wandering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm going to make all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know your wandering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that How the hell we wind up like this  
  
And why weren't we able  
  
To see the sighs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror Nothing's wrong  
  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm going to make all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know your wandering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
I'm going to make all right  
  
But not right now  
  
I know your wandering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
I know your wandering when

(Music stops Tara runs up on the tables and Hugs Kai and kisses him)

Kai: I love you Tara more than you'll ever know and I'm really sorry.

Tara: Oh' Kai I love you to. I would sing but I think I'm going to cry so I'll sing in a bit. Is that okay Kai?

Kai: Of course it is. (Then it was Debbie's turn)

Debs: Ray this is for you (Music starts and Debs winks at Ray)

Ooh ooh ooh I can't believe you're here with me  
  
And now it seems my world's complete  
  
And I never want this moment to end  
  
I close my eyes and still I see  
  
My dreams become reality  
  
And now I know how it feels to be in love  
  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
  
I think it's time for you to hear these lines  
  
'Cos there's something I want to say I finally found what I've been looking for  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
To think that you were always there (always there)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
  
Can become lovers in the end  
  
Only God knows what the future will bring  
  
So hold me close and don't let go  
  
'Cos this is love boy, don't you know?  
  
And we're gonna be together for eternity  
  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
  
A love so strong it can't be wrong  
  
It's with you that I belong I finally found what I've been looking for (finally found)  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
To think that you were always there ( you were always there)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you (you) (This time) this time  
  
I'm gonna make sure it turns out right  
  
I wanna be your everything and by your side  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
(This love)  
  
This love feels the way that love should be  
  
Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise  
  
'Cos I'm in love with you I finally found what I've been looking for  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
To think that you were always there (you were always there)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
(Wipe away my tears)  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you) I finally found what I've been looking for (I finally found)  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
Hold (oh) me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you)  
  
To think that you were always there (don't you know?)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears (oh baby)  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
(Always been you, yeah yeah) I finally found what I've been looking for (I finally found it)  
  
And now you know I'm going to love you more  
  
(Yeah, I finally found it)  
  
Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you  
  
(It's always been you oh)  
  
To think that you were always there (what I been looking for)  
  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
  
(What I been looking for)  
  
Now it's clear that it's always been you (Music Stops and Debs is just a bout to come down when Ray runs up)

Ray: I think you were great and you sound like an angel.

Debs: Thank you Ray. (Then they started to kiss each other)

Siobhain: Oh great we'll be waiting for ever now or till they need air.

Seto: Now who's being the meanie?

Siobhain: What, I'm not.

Seto: Chill it was a joke.

Siobhain: Sorry.

Seto: Don't worry about it. (Just then Ray and Debs parts. Seeing his chance Mokuba runs on to the stage.)

Mokuba: This is for erm, every one here. My friends (Music starts)

You have so many relationships in this life,  
  
But only one or two will last.  
  
You go through all the pain and strife,  
  
Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast. Oh yeah. They're gone so fast. Oh, so hold on to the ones who really care,  
  
In the end they'll be the only ones there.  
  
When you get old and start losing your hair,  
  
Can you tell me who will still care?  
  
Can you tell me who will still care? Oh care.

Chorus: MMMBop, ba duba dop ba do bop,  
  
Ba duba dop ba do bop,  
  
Ba duba dop ba do. Oh yeah,  
  
MMMBop ba duba dop ba do bop,  
  
Ba duba dop ba do bop,  
  
Ba duba dop ba do Oh yeah, in an MMMBop they're gone. Yeah. Plant a seed, plant a flower,  
  
Plant a rose, you can plant any one of those  
  
Keep planting to find out which one grows.  
  
It's a secret no one knows.  
  
It's a secret no one knows.  
  
Oh, no one knows. (Chorus...)  
  
(Music stops. Mokuba had a really good voice for a little guy)

Seto: Well at least you can sing when I throw you out of the house. (Seto was laughing while saying this)

Siobhain: What Seto means is you've got a great voice and could be a singer. And if he ever does throw you out of the house tell me and I'll sort him out.

Mokuba: Thanks, I can see why my bro likes you.

Siobhain: Thanks Mokuba. (Said Siobhain while getting up and going towards the stage) Siobhain: O.K. this is for Seto when I first met him but not now.

(Music starts. And Siobhain winks at Seto just like Debs did at Ray)

Uh Huh  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Uh Huh  
  
That's the way it is Cause life's like this  
  
Uh Huh  
  
Uh Huh  
  
That's the way it is Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin in your car  
  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
  
But you become Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watching your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
  
You're makin me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off  
  
All your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not foolin anyone  
  
When you become Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no  
  
(no no no)  
  
No no Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
(yeah yeah)  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no (Music stops.) (Mokuba was now fast a sleep on the sofa)

Seto: One my Cloths were never preppy and two were did you lean to sing like that?

Siobhain: Yes they were and while I was younger I used to do all the washing and stuff and I'd sing to myself or me And Debs would have contests with each other.

Seto: Oh. And they weren't preppy.

Siobhain: yes they were.

Seto: Whatever, now move

Siobhain: Yes Sahib. (Seto gets up on stage and the music starts)

Seto: This is for the love of my life Siobhain. And I never wearied preppy cloths

I missed you so much I begged you to fly in and see me  
  
You must of broke down cause you finally said that you would  
  
But now that your here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
For 48 hours I don't think we left my hotel room  
  
Should show you the sights because I'm sure that I said that I would  
  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
And it's like  
  
Every time I turn around   
  
I fall in love and find my hart face down and  
  
Where it lands is were it should  
  
This time it's like  
  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
  
Cause something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
Feeling way to damn good  
  
Sometimes I think if best left in the memory  
  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
  
But looking back each time they tried to tell me  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
And it's like  
  
Every time I turn around   
  
I fall in love and find my hart face down and  
  
Where it lands is were it should  
  
This time it's like  
  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
  
Cause something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
Feeling way to damn good  
  
I missed you so much I begged you to fly in and see me  
  
You must of broke down cause you finally said that you would  
  
But now that your here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
And it's like  
  
Every time I turn around   
  
I fall in love and find my hart face down and  
  
Where it lands is were it should  
  
This time it's like  
  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
  
Cause something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good  
  
Feeling way to damn good  
  
I missed you so much I begged you to fly in and see me  
  
Feeling way to damn good  
  
I missed you so much I begged you to fly in and see me (Music stops.)

Siobhain: One how do you know I would come even if you begged and Two come here. (As Seto got there Siobhain put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they parted Tara went up on the stage.)

Tara: This is for you Kai (Music Starts)

You never said you were perfect,  
  
but you always were to me.  
  
Loving you was always worth it,  
  
Cause You see so much in me.  
  
And when I'm down,  
  
You're there to lift me.  
  
You come around,  
  
When I need a friend.  
  
And no one loved me like you do,  
  
Unconditional and true.  
  
You're the shoulder that I've always known  
  
And the hand that says I'm not alone  
  
More than myself,  
  
I love you more than life itself! Did you know that I get lonely?  
  
At the thought of you not being here.  
  
Can you see that you're the only,  
  
Only one that disappears?  
  
And when I fear you are the comfort  
  
The one who steers me to the light.  
  
And no one loves me like you do.  
  
Unconditional and true.  
  
You're the shoulder that I've always known  
  
And the hand that says I'm not alone.  
  
More than myself,  
  
I love you more than life itself. I love! I love! I love you!  
  
And I don't care if it sounds trite.  
  
I'll say it over and over  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
You give me all my fire  
  
By Watching what you live  
  
By what you believe  
  
So many things you taught me  
  
And even when you caught me  
  
I always knew that you could still see the best in me  
  
The best in me  
  
No one loved me like you do  
  
Unconditional and true  
  
You're the shoulder that I've always known  
  
And the hand that says I'm not alone I love you more than life itself  
  
I love you more than life itself  
  
I love you more than life itself  
  
I love you more than life itself  
  
More than you know  
  
More than you know  
  
I love you more than life itself! (Music Stops)

Tara: I do love you more than life it's self Kai.

Kai: Me to. Come here (Tara gets off the stage and goes and sits next to Kai who puts his arm around her and kisses her, while Ray runs up)

Ray: This is for You Debs. I love you. (Music Starts)  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight? Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away. Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away. Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight. I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away. I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away. I can be your hero. (Music stops) (Ray comes off stage as the three girls go up.)  
  
Tara: This is for you Kai

Debs: And you Ray

Siobhain: And you Seto  
  
(Music starts. (T=Tara, D=Debs and S=Siobhain)

T) Under a lover's sky  
  
I'm Gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
We'll just wait until  
  
Till the sun goes down

D) Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight

S) You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart

T) There's no escape from love  
  
Once a gentle breeze  
  
Sweeps its spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
Till you're in my arms

D) Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
  
Let it steal your heart tonight

S) You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you can't  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it, (no)  
  
No matter what you do (no matter what you do)  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try you're never gonna win oh

T) Underneath the starlight, starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight

D) You can try to resist (you can try)  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you (you know that you can't)  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark (deep in the dark)  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it

T, D & S) You can try to resist (you can try to resist my kiss)  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, (don't you know that you can't)  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark,  
  
You'll surrender your heart (surrender your heart)  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart. (Music Stops and the girls get off stage. It's now 8 o'clock and every ones hungry)

Ray: I don't know what I've got for us to eat?

Debs: In think we should get something to drink and order a take out that way there's no washing up.

Tara: Yeah but what do we have and the boys haven't sung anything yet. (All the boys looked a bit shocked)

Kai: What do we have to sing together to?

Ray: Yeah, I mean were not as good as you.

Seto: And we don't want to be going to bed to late we've all got a lot of packing to do tomorrow.

Tara: But one song only lasts about five minutes.

Debs: Well I guess they don't have to. What do you think Siobhain?

Siobhain: Well I guess they don't have to (All boys looked relived)   
  
Tremora: Well that's it another chapter down.

Raymond's Chick: Yup, R&R.


	3. the fight and it starts

Tremora: Hi and Welcome to Chapter 3 of the Road trip crossover and well here we go this chapter is mostly about the past of Siobhain and then Debbie and their boyfriends Seto and Ray. All the other characters will be in also I think.  
  
Raymond's Chick: The disclaimer.  
  
Tremora: Oh for the last time we don't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade. Happy?  
  
Raymond's Chick: Yes. Anyway on with the fic  
  
Chap 3   
  
Everyone wanted Pizza, Everyone other than Mokuba that is. Siobhain had woken him up and that hadn't gone very well  
  
Flashback

"I'll wake him then. Seto your such a baby he can't be that bad." Siobhain sighed. Every one was just watching.

"You act and look just like a married couple." Debbie laughed.

"Well maybe one day we will be." Seto said before he realised what he'd said. Everyone looked at Siobhain who simple said

"Look I'm trying to wake up Mokie here Seto stop saying things that maybe be turned against you in a court of Debbie, Tara or any of our friends and everyone else take a picture of me it'll last longer. Now Mokie, Mokie time to wake up we're getting food come on." Siobhain said but made her voice softer when trying to wake Mokuba he moved on the sofa and then opened his eyes.

"I don't want to wake up." He said still half a sleep

"Don't." Seto was about to warn

"You already are Mokie now come on cause we need to order it so.

" Mokuba's shouting cut her off.

"I said I don't want to." He yelled "I told you." Seto said with a smile chuckle.

"Well if we do ever get married I hope you're not as bad to wake up and do all Kaiba's like getting their own way?" Siobhain asked an evil smile crossing her lips

"You have no idea." He smiled kissing her "And you'd make a good mum and wife and a great Kaiba." He added everyone fell down Anime style. "What! first you say you might marry me then you say I'd make a good mum and wife and then a Great Kaiba are you trying to tell me something or have I missed something?" Siobhain asked.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Now Mokuba was in a worse mood and Siobhain was about to try to talk to him, Debbie had offered but Seto said he thought Siobhain was best for the job and Ray made a joke saying that he didn't want Seto saying she'd make a good mum or wife too cause if anyone was going to marry her it was him.

"Mokie please come on everyone else wants Pizza can't you just have it? And then Japanese another night?" Siobhain asked. "No. You lot woke me up to see what I wanted so no." He answered "Fine then I'll do this the hard way. Mokuba Kaiba you can have your stupid take out but you can not I repeat can not ever tell me you don't know or can't make your stupid mind up and next time we have a singing thing on the trip your singing weather you like it or not." Siobhain said very Seto like.

"And if I refuse?" Mokuba asked very cocky just like a Kaiba.

"I'll tie you to the stage or whatever we use and make you 'cause quite frankly my dear I don't give a damn." She said and quoted gone with the wind's most memorable saying. Everyone stood amazed at how she had just told the kid she never told off, off, no matter what he did she'd never told him off before and always let Seto do that and now Mokuba's eyes started to go wide and a tear formed in one, then he started to cry.

"Oh great how do we shut him up now first he was in a bad mood then he starts to cry." Ray said in a distressed tone "Well I'll." Seto was cut dead by Siobhain. "Sorry Mokie oh I'm sorry don't cry come on, I didn't mean to shout or be nasty I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked. He snuffled. "Yes and I'm sorry I was nasty earlier." He answered. She gave him a big hug and then everyone went off to do their own thing, well packing other than Siobhain and Mokuba who were still saying sorry to each other.

Seto packed up his stuff and then Mokuba's he was in two minds weather to pack Siobhain's but he decided to go and get her instead.

Debbie took ages to pack she decided to only to take two suitcases and a rucksack and a handbag. So she had to decide what to take. Ray on the other hand was just stuffing anything he thought he might need in to his kit bag, as was Kai for that matter. As the three girls were concerned, Debbie was semi-neat, Siobhain couldn't care less really when packing her room was tidyish though but Tara was like the tidiest person both Siobhain and Debbie knew.

Tara was neatly folding everything when Kai came in "Ready baby?" he asked. "I will be soon I just need to fold these last few things and I'm done." She answered oh was all he said then he walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek "You know earlier when everyone was saying about getting married? Well I'd marry you, you know." He said and received a peck from Tara.

Siobhain and Mokuba were still hugging and saying sorry when Seto came in but he didn't bother them just yet. "So if you and Seto got married what would that make me?" Mokuba asked out of the blue. "Well if and only if then I would become your sister-in-law and visor versa." Siobhain answered "Oh and what if you had kids?" He asked again. Siobhain stood gobsmacked "Er well you'd be their uncle I have a lot of uncles and aunts that's one of the reasons we can go on this trip." She said. Just then Seto who had been listening in, came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?" he laughed. "Er could it at all be Seto Kaiba the very horrible and nasty Seto Kaiba?" she asked while laughing. "Could be." Seto said while coming in and steeling a kiss from her. "You still need to pack and the pizza and Japanese should be hear soon so hurry up." Seto said. "It'll take me two minutes trust me, I'll go do it now though." She went off in search of her stuff and blew a kiss over her shoulder to Seto and smiled as she walked out of the room. He smiled but then sighed. "What's wrong bro'?" Mokuba asked "Nothing it's just, oh it doesn't matter." He said and sighed again. Mokuba knew his brother was lying and hated the fact, because he could always tell when his brother was lying, but he decided to leave it for now at least.

Meanwhile Debbie was sat in one of the rooms thinking about the time over the last six years. She had not know Siobhain one of her best friends then she had had friends, Jon being one of them, but she never felt she could tell anyone some of the things she had told Siobhain. And the way she Siobhain would never tell anyone what she had said not even Seto who she, Debbie knew Siobhain loved more than anything in the world.

She smiled as she remembered the first time Seto had admitted his feelings for Siobhain that she had had for him for over three years. Debbie and Ray were sat in the park by the trees, they had set Siobhain and Seto up since Debbie was Siobhain's best friend and knew she loved him and Ray was Seto's, Seto had told Ray that he loved her to so they had set them up by saying they'd meet them at the lake which had a fence with just one set of gates, so they got them there then locked them in. Then after a few death glares they started to talk and then after about ten minutes they finally kissed.

After that they had never stopped loving each other but their relationship was a wired one Debbie thought, they were very playful like calling each other names but then kissing. Debbie laughed that was Siobhain for you, never did the in-thing or what everyone else was doing she just did what she wanted and she liked to tease Seto about how he used to be before they became friends and boyfriend and girlfriend. She smiled again then thought about the day she had first met Siobhain all those years ago  
  
Flashback

"You herd there's this new girl coming and they say at her old school she had to leave for some reason." Vicky said to an unimpressed Hilary and Jon they won't officially going out at this time but they might as well have been, Anyway Debbie and Ray were talking and then Mr Tandy came up. "There are two new students starting today a Mr Seto Kaiba and a Miss Siobhain McCormick I would like you two to just help them out on the first week or so. Okay?" he asked he was their form tutor so that meant that the new people were going to be in their form they nodded. Later that Day the door opened and two people walked in of curse Seto being a famous duellist and CEO of his own company all the girls were gaping at him. The girl on the other hand just came in handed Mr Tandy a note and went to sit in the corner on her own when Seto came and sat next to her, she looked a little surprised. "Well I thought since we're both new here we might as well hang around and your aren't to big on talking which works for me. So what you say friends in a way?" Seto asked "Sure. Whatever but I'm telling you I can be real nasty some times and well a lot of bad stuff as happened to me so don't expect a life story okay." Siobhain said "Okay but can at least have your name mine is Seto?" He asked. "Siobhain. So I guess we'll be getting lost together then." She said "Yeah." He answered just then Debbie and Ray came up "Hey I'm Debbie and this is Ray we'll help you two around if you want." Debbie said. Ray smiled at Seto who just lifted half of his mouth in a smirk, smile type thing Siobhain nodded "Thanks I'm Siobhain he's Seto that would be great."

End of flashback   
  
And then she remembered the first date Seto and Siobhain had had. Just then the door opened. It was Ray. "What you doing up here on your own?" He asked giving her a kiss "Just thinking that's all." She said back to him. "Well their fighting again about Vicky." He said giving her another kiss this one a little longer.

She smiled "The married couple?" she laughed so did he "I guess we should go and try to break them up." She added. And started towards the door. "Wait, Debbie I need to ask you something I've wanted to do this for a while and well I just. Well you know your eighteen and I'm the same age well I-I was wandering if well." He was cut short by the sound of something breaking down stairs although they called this Ray's house it was also Debbie's, Siobhain's and Seto's and of cores Mokuba's too Tara and Kai had their own house so did Seto and Siobhain but they liked living with their friends.

"Ray honey can it wait? I'm sorry but it sound's like they've started one of Siobhain WWE matches she watches?" she asked him with a smile. "Sure it can wait" and walked out of the door with her and put his arm around her waist.

When they got down stairs Tara and Kai were just sat kissing in the kitchen and Mokuba was in the corner. There were pieces of paper and stuff on the floor and a broken locket like Seto's on the floor it was Siobhain's

"What she just over heard you, you didn't go up to her and open that big trap of yours? You like her don't you I can understand why you wouldn't like me but at least have the heart to tell me." She yelled and through a book at him which he missed by an inch by dodging it. "I didn't tell her and no I don't like you I love you and no one else and I wouldn't tell her cause it was just going to be us few cause I wanted to ask you something and tell you something and Ray wanted to Ask Debbie something so why would I? And please don't throw anything else at me and do you want me to fix that locket?" he yelled and asked. She throws another book at him and this one hit him in the face Debbie gasped. Siobhain's face changed "Oh my god Seto I'm sorry, I thought oh Seto I'm so sorry if you wish to leave me I understand." She said and started to cry silent tears. Seto run up to her and put his arms around her protectively she put her head on his shoulder and cried in to it with her still silent tears. "Don't be dumb I still love you, I never couldn't could I your too cute especially when your mad you get a little line on your forehead and the book didn't hurt that much really it just broke my nose." He laughed. She looked up at him and touched his nose "I'll make it better." She said and started to kiss him, he deepened it and they were just getting in to it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it cause if I stay here I'll be sick." Mokuba said and Ray followed and nodded Debbie laughed.

Seto and Siobhain broke up and she saw a piece of paper she had thrown at him on the floor. And picked it up and her locket. "Baka Pizza guy and oh bugger I forgot to phone all my connections and all the guys well I'll phone the guys in the morning, and Seto baby could you please fix this?" she asked giving him the locket he took it and nodded "Well if we eat and then while you phone your connections I'll phone some of the guys." Debbie said "K thanks don't forget Rea-dyn and Bry and I'll phone the yamis and Yugi and Ryou and Marik and oh yeah my friend in Utah might join us on the trip as that's were we stopping first is that okay?" Siobhain Asked

"Oh her who loves Yugi? Sure if she wants to?" Debbie said. After they'd eaten Siobhain started making the phone calls she called the yamis first and the others then her connections well aunts and uncles and cousins to make sure everything was on and to set stuff up after she finished Seto came up and handed her, her locket back "Why was I mentioned in every phone call?" he asked "I don't know I don't think they can believe I've got a boyfriend and well that we'd last this long they all my connections as I call them say your handsome or a nice young man." She laughed and kissed him on the nose after a bit they all went to bed and the next morning the trouble started. "Okay that's it very thing in Debbie check list please." Siobhain said sitting in her Jeep getting ready to go for the coach.

"Our stuff?" Debbie asked

"Check" she answered

"Ourselves?" Debbie asked

"Debbie well yeah but are we here really?" Siobhain asked

"CDs not all rock Siobhain." Debbie said

"Yes and no not all some are yours and I asked some of the guys to bring some so Bakura will have some great Rock and Hilary will have some pop and then the others will be mixed." Siobhain said they started off Seto looked at the sleeping pile behind him of Mokuba and thought of how Siobhain had got him in the car with out waking him and the fact he was going to ask that question no matter what. Siobhain put on The Madness first Debbie looked at her "You like these?" Debbie asked. Siobhain smiled and nodded "Ryou and me have always liked them their from the 80's I thought you would have liked them and since we've me and Ryou that is been friends for like four years yeah I like them." She smiled at the look on her best friends face. Then after about half an hour they had had got the coach. And another hour after that they had everyone in the coach along with their stuff.

"Yo Bakura what you want on?" Siobhain shouted and winked at him telling him to pick something rock like Limp Bizkit she liked some of his she liked all kinds of music but rock was more her thing Debbie was kind of pop and Tara anything. "Er The Rasmus CD." He said "Then one of Linkin Parks then." Debbie cut him off "Then No Doubt then some pop or the radio." She said Siobhain nodded "What about The Rasmus then No Doubt Then Linkin Park then K's Choice." Siobhain said "Who?" Debbie asked

"oh that CD I bought you last week?" Ryou asked "Or the one of theirs Seto bought you for today. Uh oh." Ryou added and looked at Seto who glared he was sat in the front he went in to his knapsack and took out the CD "Here I was going to give you this later but you might as well have it now." he said handing her the CD well putting it on the tray style thing near the CD player. She smiled "Thanks I love that band and you too." She said never taking her eyes off the road. After another hour Linkin Park's Crawling was on and the services were coming up anyway so she was about to stop.

When Yami and Bakura started auguring. "Well this song was written for me." Yami said "What how'd you work that out?" Bakura asked "Well Crawling in my skin is like the scarab beetles I used to use to kill people in Egypt." Yami smirked "What oh get off it Yami I mean why would a great band bother writing a song for you?" Bakura said back. Siobhain turned into the services and pulled up everyone got out and Yami and Bakura were still auguring "Right shut up please you all have half a hour to do what ever you want I'll be here if you need me. Everyone left Vicky was trying to get Seto to come with her but he didn't and then Tyson came up and asked Vicky to come with him and he'd get her a coffee.

Seto came up behind Siobhain and smiled as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "You're always in charged aren't you?" he said she giggled "Well maybe one day I won't be she smiled and some one will be in charged of me in a way." She smiled and they just sat on the bank in each other's arms till the others got back.

Then they got in the coach again and put K's Choice's Virgin State of mind first of all and Seto was driving so Siobhain was singing after a bout three hours they got to Uncle John's motel and it was about five o' clock they went out to get something to eat and when they came back when to their rooms they were two or three to each other each room had two single beds and some had two singles and one double or three singles Siobhain had gone with Hilary and Vicky God help her cause Debbie had gone with Ray not to do anything just for them to have some alone time not anything like that though Siobhain had wanted to go with Seto and Mokuba but Ryou had which made her mad as Hilary wasn't to bad but Vicky god she could end up killing her Siobhain that is and well Siobhain was kind of a rock, rough tomboy chick and Hilary and Vicky were the total opposite well Hilary was either but Vick Siobhain knew tonight would be the worse ever.  
  
Tremora: and that's were I'm leaving it and Raymond's chick didn't edit this chapter so please don't have a go at her and well in the next chapter there will be funny stuff in the. So bye till next time


	4. what are people are doing and who's in l...

Tremora: Hi again I was banned from for a while which is why I haven't up dated.

Raymond's Chick: don't worry mate anyway shall we say the OC pairings through out the fic now if your sure there will be no more?

Tremora: I think I'm sure and use the characters names k?

Raymond's Chick: K. well there's Debbie/Ray, Siobhain/Seto, Sandy/Tyson, Vicky/Tristan, Hilary/Jon, Tara/Kai, Rea-dyn/Bryan and I think that's all well there maybe Keoko/Yugi later on, any way on with the fic.

Tremora: That's my line.

Mariah: So is there no one else in the fic?

Tremora: where did you come from?

Kai: she followed me and I followed Tara, and she followed

Mariah: in other words I just followed everyone else and Tala

Tremora: oh Tala's here blushes er... well yes other people are in now on with the fic.

Tala: hey guys

Tremora: I'm going to talk with Tala

Raymond's chick: more like flirt with him

Chap 4

"Hilary I'm going out to somewhere, to see Debbie yeah I'm going to see Debbie." Siobhain said just trying to get as much distance as possible between her and Vicky. Hilary nodded but then sighed."Er. Siobhain, Debbie went out to the small town with Ray." Siobhain sighed"Fine, Sandy and Tyson. I'll go met up with them it's only like six o'clock." Hilary shuck her head."Went to town to go for something to eat." Hilary said again "Tala went off to the games part of this place to play on the PS 2 and Rea-dyn and Bryan went to the lake for a walk oh yeah and Tara and Kai went no where but there in their room talking. And the others are all out doing stuff" She added Siobhain sighed again."What about Marik or Bakura? Or anyone" she asked,"Hey what about me, I mean Jon went off with your boyfriend and left me, you and me can talk can't we or do you hate me? I know lets go and get Mariah and have a girls night in." Vicky came in and smiled."Look you don't have to leave to get out of my way I'm going to see if I can find some one to talk to unlike you or Hilary." Vicky smiled again, Hilary's mouth fell open but she smiled then"Good me and Siobhain can talk we haven't had a good chat for ages have we." She said Siobhain smiled and shuck her head meaning no we haven't, Vicky left" There's something wrong with her, maybe she's been turned into an alien like in that movie I love the Faculty, And lets go and get Mariah " Siobhain said,"No I don't think she's an alien, but I think she's in love though, with some one and I want to know who and fine we will she can help us find out." Hilary said getting out a pad and pen and then they headed to go and get Mariah.

Meanwhile, Rea-dyn and Bryan where having some time alone walking by the lake. "So what are you looking forward to Bryan? "she asked trying to make some conversation between the two, she was very shy and a little clumsy too. "Er being with you and all that stuff being with our friends, watching Siobhain rip someone's head off, seeing Marik and Bakura try and kill Yami and stuff like that too." He laughed at the look on her face. "I'm joking I mean I'm looking forward to being with you and stuff. But I don't think Siobhain will do that and I think she can make sure no one kills anyone, I mean would you like to get her mad, trust me it's worse than one of Tea's friendship speeches, and I can't wait to see what happens at customs with the yamis cause they need to take their millennium items off and sharp and metal objects which should be fun and I'll have to take my knife off too. Oh well" Bryan added she smiled, but then as usual she fell over nothing really other than a small twig, using his quick reflexes he caught her in his arms and smiled as she blushed lightly and then he took her hand in his."Bryan, you don't think we'll get lost in like the Nevada do you or anything like that?" she asked with a little concern in her voice and also trying to forget what she had just done,"I doubt it, but if we do just stay with me." He smiled so did she. They walked a little fared and then stopped to look at the lake and the moon at had just started to rise."It's beautiful isn't it?" Rea-dyn asked, Bryan put his arms around her waist and smiled."Not as beautiful as you are Rea-dyn." With this he kissed her and deepened it, at first she was took off guard but then she returned it with a lot of passion, when they parted they both looked at each other and Rea-dyn blushed, they both sat down on the lake side and she rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed there for ages.

"Ray I think we should be getting back we don't know the way very well." Debbie said a little worried and scared Ray was taking her to the supposed hunted house on the hill where no one lived near, Ray smiled"Come on Debs it's not that bad and I'm here and with my martial arts you have nothing to worry about, and I thought you liked adventure?" Ray asked smiling."I know but your going to do something stupid like pretend to get lost or something. And then jump out at me." Debbie said. Ray hides a smirk and then smiled at her"I would never do that to you my love." He said giving a short kiss Debbie still didn't trust him and when they entered it was dark, there where spiders webs and dust webs the size of plates and the classic creaky doors."Ray I don't like this, lets get out of here." Debbie says turning around to find Ray missing,"Ray? Ray this isn't funny, Ray?" she started to get very worried, in the shadows Ray smirked at the way his love was getting worried he'd spent two days planning this and the best bit was he didn't know why, it had took him one of those days to talk Kai, Bryan, Tala and the brains behind it Seto in to helping him the easy one out of the three was Seto since he had never really had any fun he had used his skills to make the recording which Ray pressed play on the button and was really happy as the sound came out,

"Debbie help me." Ray's recorded voice said"This is the stupid idiot's plan Debbie, your boyfriend." Came Kai's voice, "Who tried to make us, us being Seto, Kai, Tala and myself to make this tape to scare you." Came Bryan's voice followed by the sound of high fives and some laughs,"Plus he thought we would go along with it and if he knew Bry and Kai as they are now you can't trust them." Came Tala's voice then two hey's from Kai and Bryan followed by some laughs"And because you are friends with our girlfriends, and us too, we didn't, so the pranks on you Ray, oh yeah and Debbie try behind the citron I think you should find him there, as Siobhain would say peace out." Seto's voice finished off saying, Ray's face dropped they sold him out and now Debbie would most likely kill him, oh well."Raymond Kon you get your ass here now before I came back there and kill you." Debbie yelled, Ray came out with his head held down and a pout on his face."Would sorry love, I don't know what I was thinking work?" Ray asked not daring to look up. He felt Debbie move nearer to him."It's a start, but it wasn't very nice of you to do that to me and to get the others to help you, in fact it was mean, and well, can we go now I don't like it here?" Debbie said and asked, Ray nodded and opened the door and she went out he followed her."I am sorry you know I just wanted to have a little fun." Ray said looking side-ways at his love she, smiled"It's okay but I thought you were hurt, just don't do it again. K?" she said, he took her hand and kissed it and nodded meaning he wouldn't, then he kissed he cheek and put his arm around her waist as they started to make their way back to the motel.

Sandy and Tyson had just finished eating and were walking and just talking when Tyson just gave her, her first kiss on the cheek making her blush then he took her hand and smiled but, with this being Tyson he wasn't looking were he was going and walked into a tree."I'm ok." He said getting up and making Sandy smile.

Marik and Bakura in the games style room had joined Tala, and they were playing a fighting game, WWE Smack down here comes the Pain it was called, in fact Tala had stolen it out of Siobhain's stuff on the way here he just wanted to play with it, and Siobhain was his friend but she would kill him when she found out he had made his own original character called Tala on it and knocked out her character she had made, Just then the door opened and in walked Ryou, Seto, Mokuba and Jon."Hi guys what you doing?" Mokuba asked."Trying to kill the amazing Tala." Marik said while pushing as many of the buttons as possible at once Ryou's face dropped as he thought they meant it but then he realised what they meant, they meant on the game not really, since Marik could leave the tomb now he liked to catch up on stuff he had lost out on. Bakura Smirked as he knocked out the character Marik had made and Tala's started to run for it,"No fair you cheater, you said you were going to help me get the Amazing Tala not The Rocker Marik." Marik wined all the boys who had just entered came and sat down, and all wanted a go, luckily it was a 8 player game and they had the adapter which meant they could after Tala and Bakura had finished "But Marik, the Rocker Marik hit the almighty pharaoh Bakura with a chair, and the Amazing Tala hit him with a crowbar so both are going to die, well the Rocker Marik already is out so now time of your character Tala." Bakura smirked, and Tala did the same as while Bakura had been going on Tala had knocked out his character."Oh you are, are you? Then how come it says winner the Amazing Tala hey?" Tala smirked and put in the other controllers, the other four boys made up characters and then Seto saw the one Siobhain had made,"Who beat that one, it's Siobhain's I want to take it on too." He said little did the boys know Mariah, Hilary and Siobhain had just come in looking to find out if they knew where Tristan was."Oh would the King of Games Seto like to take on just plain old Siobhain?" Siobhain asked reading his characters name and smiling "You really wanted that title bad didn't you?" she added. All the boys turned around and tried to hide their names with them being really silly like 'the great Jon who will kick your butt' or 'Ryou change of heart Bakura' and of curse Marik's and Bakura's and then Tala's, Mokuba's was the only sensible one being 'Mokuba Kaiba, small but cute' at least it was true,"Ha will kick your butt, Jon please come on." Hilary giggled "No you wouldn't and the almighty pharaoh Bakura. Hello guys wake up your like eighteen not eight. " She continued, Mariah giggled to and Siobhain then looked at Tala with the look that meant 'if all these people weren't here I would kill you' look."Sorry I just wanted to play, and then the guys came in and we were having a match that's all." Tala said Siobhain smiled."Carry on, cause if I had been playing all of you would be dead right now you know." She smirked all the guys did the yeah right thing and she shuck her head"As anyone seen Tristan?" Mariah asked her pink hair in its usual ponytail. All the boys shuck their heads. And Hilary smirked they had been through the whole place now and the only person who wasn't there was Vicky and Tristan that no one knew where they were, Joey and Duke said Tristan had just left and said he would be back, so it was final Vicky was seeing Tristan so Hilary thought and she was right.

"It's er, nice here isn't it?" Tristan asked trying to talk to Vicky, she nodded "So what do you think about this place?" Vicky asked meaning the area they were staying in until tomorrow when they got on the plane and left for Utah, where they would pick up Keoko if she wanted to come which was not really if more as would they be able to stop her from coming, she and Yugi sort of had a relationship but, kept it a secret."It's nice, so er do you like have as any plans for like sitting next to anyone on the plane, I was just thinking maybe you could sit next to me." Tristan said struggling to find the right way to ask her."Er no I don't and that would be nice." She smiled and blushed a little and with that they walked on a bit fared.

Tremora: there that's it for the 4th chapter starting the 5th soon . and i hope it's readible

Raymond's Chick: did you flirt with Tala then? And cool

Tremora: you maybe my Bestest best friends but that is for no one to know what we talked about or did.

Tala: hey guys again so what's up other than the ceiling, sky and stuff like that

Raymond's Chick: Tell me what you and Tremora "Talked" about.

Tala: er..er things

Seto: I thought you liked me Tremora

Tremora: oh help, bye bye see you the reader next time.


	5. But i don't wanna

Tremora: ok sorry it as took me so long but I have a lot on right now so I will try to update but I have hospital and exams to think and worry about so chapters well be short-ish and sorry

Raymond's Chick: That's ok I mean as long as you try to update

Tremora: I will so on with the fic.

Chapter 5

The next morning Siobhain was getting all the girls to get there stuff into the mini bus style form of transport. Seto was doing the same thing for the boys,

"I think we're going to have a problem with customs and Bakura and Yami and Marik." Siobhain sighed to herself, getting into the bus and starting it up. She knew they would be asked to take all jewellery off and anything like Knives would be taken full stop. Tala came in next and sighed, he was going to sit up front but he thought Seto would want to sit there, but then Debbie came in and took the seat and smirked

"Ladies first Tala you should know that by now." Debbie said and Siobhain bust out laughing when everyone else was in, Seto was sat at the back moping as was Tala in fact most people as they wanted to sit up front as then they were able to control the music and also get to read the map and well baby stuff really. Debbie and Siobhain decided what music to have on and then Siobhain started up the bus and they were off.

Half an hour later, everyone was at the airport. Then the trouble started; first of all was getting Tyson, Joey, Tristan and Sandy (although not her as much as the boys) away from the food bars and other place to buy food.

"Yo dude back off that's mine." Tyson told Tristan while pulling on a burger.

"Your name isn't on it." Tristan shot back. Mean while everyone was just sweat dropping at the boys and Joey pulled the burger and ate it.

"JEOY!" Both Tyson and Tristan shouted together. At this point Debbie had had enough and went forward.

"Right you three get to customs with the rest of us and get your butts on that plane or else." She said and all three boys made a 'meep' noise and ran to customs and went straight through.

"Go Debbie." Siobhain said giving her friend an high five, Debbie returned it and smiled

"I Try." She said as she went through customs taking off any jewellery and such. Followed by the others until only Siobhain, Bakura, Marik and Yami were left.

"Sir you need to put that on the try while you go through." The man said to Bakura pointing to his Millennium ring around his neck.

"Not while the pharaoh is around my good man now let me through." Bakura said starting past the man. The man grabbed his arm. "I'm afraid you have to sir." The man said Bakura was getting mad. Marik slipped through still holding his Millennium rod and got on the plane, Yami tried but got stopped too, Siobhain sighed she knew this would happen.

"Look Bakura just put it down and go through ok." She said he shuck his head "The Pharaoh is here still." He said.

"Fine Yami put your puzzle in there and walk through then take your puzzle and go get on the private plane ok." She said, Yami looked at Bakura and then at Siobhain. "I do not trust the Thief as far as a scarab could throw him." Yami said and Bakura growled

"Ok that's I give me you millennium items now BOTH of you." Siobhain said clearly getting peeved at both boys, Bakura handed his over as he trusted her and walked through then she handed it to him and smiled.

"Yami?" she asked, he shuck his head.

"You'll give it to that thief." He said. Seto had just turned up and had heard what Yami (who he already hated) had said.

"Are you saying my girlfriend is a thief?" he questioned Yami, who nodded. "She doesn't' look trust worthy." He said. Siobhain did look a little weird she was wearing a black t-shirt that said HIM on it and a pair of jeans with rips in them and some old trainers. She shrugged.

"Fine you stay here while we all go have a good time." She said and pushed past him and went through Customs, Yami sighed and gave in his puzzle and then went through then got it back.

No the plane everyone was seat with who they wanted other than Yami and Bakura, as Yami had took so much time everyone else ha sat with someone and left Bakura on his own but Yami had to be stuck with Bakura and both were glaring at each other.

Ray and Debbie were making out in a corner seat of the plane it had taken off a few minutes ago. Seto Mokuba and Siobhain had got a three-seat thing so they could sit together. Rea-Dyn and Bryan where just sat as were Sandy and Tyson who had ordered food and Mai and Mariah were sat together Talking about how stupid Joey was and some of the others. Tristan and Vicky had sat together trying to hide the fact that they liked each other. Jon and Hilary were sat in front of Ray and Debbie and others were just all over. The plane journey would take at lest eight hours. And everyone was doing something. As they entered a storm "Just my luck." Debbie mumbled.

Tremora: that's it I know it's short but it's the best I can do with School and my hospital appointments sorry ;;

Raymond's Chic: it's ok at least you updated.

Tremora: yup See you next time

Raymond's Chick: bye


End file.
